Un último respiro
by YueMelHamachi
Summary: Cerró el libro, con una sonrisa con ligera nostalgia por recordar sus días de juventud. "Tu historia ha sido de las mejores...Sacro Imperio Romano" Murmuró, guardando el libro en su lugar / Fail de Summary (? pero buena historia :3 Clasificado T por si las moscas


**Antes que nada, aclaro que esto lo escribió mi prima uvu solo que le dio flojera subirlo, asi que yo lo subí~**

**(Esta es su cuenta de , **_Fanfic. es_ **por si la quieren ir a ver uwu ** fanfic. es/ viewuser. php?uid=49995 **(sin los espacios o3o) )**

**Ni Hetalia ni Kuroshitsuji nos pertenecen, créditos a sus respectivos autores~**

* * *

Sacro Imperio Romano, herido y agotado. Con su piel pálida como la leche por toda la sangre perdida. Golpeado, con cortes y moretones. Su ropa manchada de ese color rojizo y rasgada por las armas. Está en medio de un campo de batalla, todos contra todos. Muerte, es todo lo que se ve. Entonces, mientras él lucha para seguir despierto con esa arma aun clavada en su pequeño pecho, aparece de la nada un hombre.  
Alto, pálido, cabellos largos y grises. Con un traje negro y unos lentes que cubren sus ojos verdes-amarillosos serios. En su mano enguantada, está su guadaña plateada y brillante con la luz del sol.

Ese hombre le murmura que ha venido por él, que es su hora. Un miedo le invade, no quiere morir. No quiere irse, no después de lo que pasó con esa niña. Una frágil lágrima cae por su mejilla, mientras piensa que había sido un idiota. Solo había pensado en ser más fuerte, más grande, eso era todo lo que deseaba. Y ahora...Lo único que desea es vivir, vivir para estar junto a ella...O como mínimo, verla una última vez. La guadaña del hombre cae, cortando el aire de un rápido movimiento.

Se clava en su hombro, siente el dolor de su piel ser cortada, su sangre salir junto a algo más.

Poco a poco, un brillo sale de la herida, como si fuera unos listones, entrando en el arma de aquel hombre.  
El frío lo envuelve, sus ojos le pesan. Susurra el nombre de esa niña una última vez, mientras el hombre le mira con lástima. Todo se desvanece.

Una vez terminado su trabajo, el hombre solo mira el cuerpo enfrente suyo. Para muchos Shinigamis novatos, ese campo de batalla y, el ver a un pequeño niño morir, es algo doloroso. Pero él ya está acostumbrado, lo ve a diario. Es su trabajo después de todo. Mira el lugar, la pelea ha terminado y él ya recogió todas las almas del lugar. No ha sido difícil, al contrario.  
Regresa su mirada a ese pequeño niño de ojos azules, ahora cerrados, y de cabellos dorados. Se acerca y se inclina, saca la espada con una cruel lentitud del cuerpo. ¿Qué más da? Está muerto, ya no lo sentirá. Piensa, clavando la espada en el suelo.  
Saca de sus ropas un hilo y una aguja, empezando a cerrar la herida. No, no piensa devolverlo a la vida, eso es contra las reglas. El tiempo de ese niño ya se acabó, y su existencia no cambiaría el mundo lo suficiente para dejarle vivir. Termina de arreglar lo suficiente el cuerpo, que ahora está algo transparente. Sonríe, se podría dedicar a un negocio funerario, le resulta divertido.

Ahora el niño tiene, no demasiado pues no hace milagros, mejor aspecto. Saca un pañuelo y limpia el hilo de sangre en su frente. "Listo" Murmura, alejándose lo suficiente. Ve como ese niño está desapareciendo, es lo normal. Ya se acostumbró, no es el primer país o imperio personificado que recoge, y duda que sea el último. Poco a poco, él termina por desaparecer. El hombre cierra un momento los ojos y sonríe. "Buen viaje, Sacro Imperio Romano" Murmura, para luego darse vuelta e irse. Su trabajo terminó, ahora debe ir a dar el informe.

* * *

Todo eso lo recordó el ex-shinigami, con una nostálgica sonrisa mientras terminaba por leer el último capítulo de cierto libro. No, no un libro normal, sino el cinematic Record de aquel niño que recogió tanto tiempo atrás. Pocos pueden tomar uno de esos cinematic record de los imperios y países, pero por su posición, le es fácil llevarse a casa uno para leerlo como entretenimiento. Luego de un largo tiempo de trabajo, se había vuelto el dueño de una funeraria, pero seguía siendo conocido entre los shinigamis. Miró una última vez el nombre del grueso libro, lástima que no era tan grueso como los demás. "Tu historia ha sido de las mejores, Sacro Imperio Romano" Murmuró, guardando el libro y yéndose.

* * *

**Esperamos que les hayan gustado~ uwu no olviden dejar reviews!**


End file.
